


Jason white is at young justice

by janahjean



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/pseuds/janahjean
Summary: Happy new year.





	

I don’t own _____. _____ is the property of _____, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

 

Jason white is in young justice  
By: janahjean

 

Jason outright laugh at Kid flash surprise reaction when his heat vidion quickly ended Flash struggle with the robot that invaded central city.

 

He let his shade slide and with a mock salute said his greeting and farewell. “Tell superboy hi for me.”

 

Kid Flash think conner wouldnt like if he found out that theres another clone in town blatantly wearing the red and blue of supeman. He wouldnt like it worse, that this kryptonian is flying.  
(S)  
Dick woke up in his room in the wayne manor after a nonstop travel late lAst night from the young justice headquarter. He was used to less than four hours of sleep and didnt mind waking up with the sound of the pianl downstair being played.

 

The music was something new and complicated. Dick knows how the elite of the household play and this song are definitely not from bruce tim or damian.

 

Wrapping himself in blanket and at five ish in the morning, he made his way downstair.

 

At the worse, he was expecting bruce’s date that had spend overnight playing the piano or maybe one of the more foolish justice league member who dropped by after running bruce’s errand. So his eyes widen in shock to see a serious looking young man dressed in a conservative suit instead. The young man absentmindedly push back his glasses back on top of his nose before he use the same hand to turn the music sheet over.

 

Dick wonder if this new kid is a recent adoptee by bruce. He certainly had the blue eyes and that slick backbrown hair could be dye black.

 

Dick wonder if this prodigy is a new robin.

 

Someone cleared his throat. Dick almost jump. He smile sheepishly when he turn and saw alfred.

 

“Whose the new-what the-?!” Dick gape when the pianist seemed to vanish into thin air during those seconds he didnt keep an eye on him.

 

The newly open window with curtains blowing in the only sign that someone was there.  
(S)  
Artemis was trying to tone down her competitive streak as she played with her classmates on a game of basketball for P.E. 

 

“Someone seemed to have a crush on you,” one of her more foolish classmate sang. She pointed somewhere in the bleacher while dribbling the ball.

 

Since she can afford it, she risked a glance and saw scattered among the few who are taking a break- a student whose head is bent down and drawin something it seemed like.

 

That glance was not worth chasing and then stealing the ball from her classmate.

 

She knew later that she could take that penalty shot however she deliberately loss because winning could catch attention.

 

Lossing for a higher cause however sucks. Her classmate misinterpreted her bad mood and wanted to avoid her hence the stampede towards the locker room.

 

Artemis was grumbling under her breathe while cleanin out the trAshes under the careful eye of her teacher.

 

She forget her bad mood coz there on the blencher with what happen to be her fave snack used as a paper weigh was a pencil shot of her winning the game.  
(S)  
It was not whatjason had in mind with how he wants to meet the white martian of the team.

 

Falling on the ground while bumping into megann in front of the library leave him flustered and unprepared.

 

“Oh gosh im sorry.” 

 

jason was not paying attention to the girl or her apology. Instead he had a brief moment of pAnic wondering if his wig was out of place and if his civilian clothes are now untidy. With his checklist done, he began to help picking up the books. He was bemused to find the books related all to cooking.

 

“Jeez, i miss farm type of food” he didnt realize he speak it aloud until...

 

“Well then, i think i know a way to mke it up to you.”

 

Jason looked up to find megann smiling kindly at him.  
(S)  
Superbreathe will only make things awkward so jason just make do with a fire extinguisher and he killed the fire in megann’s kitchen.

 

“Oops?” Megann offer an apologetic grin at jason 

 

Jason had already disgard his coat earlier. He sigh before he rolled up his sleeves. “Megann, im goin to show you why my grandma, my dad and i are legends in the kitchen right bout now.”  
(S)  
Jason knew he was an anomaly. In fact he was resigned to be the only “jason white” across the multiverse. Finding out he is not, made his flight thrown out of the loop. Realizing that he compromise things force him to make an emergency landing.

 

“Uhm. Wow.” He thought as his mind play back earlier events at the lane-kent household due to his eavesdrop.

 

“A boy?” Clark kent breathe when lois hand him a copy of the baby scan.

 

“You dont mind if well name him Jason whitley kent dont you?” Lois asked anxiously while putting a hand on her belly pritectively.

 

Clark with tenderness on her affection tip lois chin up. “I dont mind sweetheart.”

 

Jason smile tremolously, his eyes wet. He almost lost hope but that news made him want to continue his mission of travelling a thousand universe to help.

 

Aqualad who was in the habit of swimming into the ocean at dusk was carefully studying the superhero in front of him who was sitting in the ocean buoyed marker. He was confident of being almost invisible since the water was only up to his nose.

 

The blue and red costume was familiar. The red gloves, black leather jacket and the pierced nose,lips and ear was something else though.

 

He could be looking at conner if conner would agree to that kind of haircut or fashion sense. But he knew conner enougb to know this is not conner.

 

Jason finally composed himself as he wipe the tear off his eyes. He straighten his posture and since being a dick is his alter ego superboy persona…

 

He freeze aqualad with superbreathe before he flew off laughing  
(S)  
Jason step out of his fortress of solitude which happens to be a spacejunk in outerspace and as per habit use his vision to check five important places.

 

“Wheres the dumb muscle of your team?!” He growl a minute later when he appeAr to take out the enemy that almost hit artemis.

 

The young justice by now is reduced to four people fighting a losing battle if it werent for jason’s timely ontereference.

 

“Who are you?” Artemis demanded.

 

Robin throw a batarang.” Superboy got hit by a kryotonite.”

 

Jason look put off before he easily grab the kryptonite that aqualad was trying to cut off from its welded spot inside a broken glass container.

 

“Ill handle this.” Superboy jason almost laugh at lex luthor’s dumbfounded expression when the villain saw him throwing and catching the kryptonite rock with no ill effect in one hand.

 

“Just win this battle guys.” jason said before he flew into space to get rid of the rock.  
(S)  
Conner Kent was nervous. He just turned 18 which is the marker if he can fly.

 

Megann was a slobbering mess before the team leave him at the north pole so as he can practice flying.

 

Either way he better fly otherwise the team careof the bioship will pick him up an hour from now in this spot. Conner have no intention to return to base on an aircraft.

 

Conner nervously smoothen the cape superman give him for aerodynamics before he started to kneel as per advise by the man of steel. Clark had told him about how he first learn to fly and conner was trying to follow clark’s advises.

 

On his fourth falling with style attempt just as he was flailing his hands while falling on the ground, someone grab his hand.

 

Shocked blue eyes met washed out blue eyes that is covered with dorky glasses.

 

“Dad?” Conner croaked.

 

Jadon made a face. “Eww. No.” He told the guy- eyes twinkling. 

 

Conner gape at this stranger who is flying while wearing civvies. The dorky glasses outof place from the lead earrings that pierced the stranger’s eyebrow, nose,lips and ears.

 

Conner was horrified to find the tongue pierced as well.

 

“Im a super hippy. Sorry.” Jason said cheekily.

 

“This is how flying is properly done from the beginning.” Jason instructed as he grab conner by the armpit.

 

Jason was cackling at conner’s girlish scream.  
(S)  
“You dont want to stay for a bit jason?” Batman asked. He wished he had his robins with him to send the boy not all alone at least.

 

Jason just shake his head. “The sooner i can fill this B the earlier i can get back to my universe.” He showed batman a gadget that is 75% full.

 

Batman tried to maintain his calm when said kid lift him off his feet for hug.

 

“Take care of them for me please?” Jason said before he activate the portal in the northpole.

 

Batman picked up a photo that fell off when the portal vanish. He raised an eyebrow in surprise.  
(S)  
Conner was now a fifty year old man and he was chewing a piece of grass while he watch the sunset in kent’s farm in smallville.

 

He was not surprise when a portal open right in front of him and a man fell off.

 

“Hey dad.” Jason beamed a smile when he manage to get back on his feet.

 

“Hey son,” conner greeted back coolly. As if five years waiting was nothing special.

 

Conner reach out to brush the hair off his son’s face and as soon as his skin made contact- jason’s pale white skin became a green hue.

 

“I do not look that old.” The real conner whine in the doorstep of their home.

 

Megann transformed back into her real self and hand in hand with jason she giggle while they both run inside their home.

 

-fin-  
12312016  
An. Type this on google doc on my new starmobile play five phone

 

Screw you ffnet for making copy pasting doc a pain in the ass


End file.
